No te vayas One Shot
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: Cuando has perdido a la persona más importante de tu vida... ¿Cualas son  las palabras que le dirías? Fatal, es mi primer fic y la primera vez que hago resumenes... lo siento mucho.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de este One shot no son míos, son de One Piece y le pertenecen a Eichiro Oda

* * *

><p><em><strong>No te vayas<strong>_

Es una noche fría, y me toca guardia. Últimamente me gusta que me toque hacerlas porque así puedo estar contigo. Me levanto de la mesa y entonces Sanji me pregunta:

- ¿Ya vas a hacer la guardia?

- Si.

- ¿Esta bien, quieres llevarte algo de comer?

- Vale.

Sanji se acercó hasta la despensa y metió algo de carne en la bolsa. Mientras, lo miraba, después pasé mi mirada hacia los demás integrantes de mi querida tripulación: Zoro estaba sentado acabando de comer, Nami hablaba con Robin, Ussop le contaba sus magnificas aventuras a Chopper, Brook tocaba una canción y Franky bailaba cantando "Suuuper". Sonreí, por fin volvíamos a estar todos juntos después de que Kuma nos separara, me había costado un año encontrarlos a todos pero por fin estábamos todos juntos. Solo me arrepentía de una cosa y jamás lo iba a contar.

Sanji me entrega mi "pequeño "tentempié" y me despido con un sencillo "Hasta mañana". Entonces me dirijo corriendo hacía el puesto de vigilancia, la parte más alta del Thousand Sunny. Una vez allí me siento y comienzo a esperarte.

No tardas mucho en venir, nunca te gustó hacerte esperar ni tampoco hacerme esperar a mí. Me miras y me sonríes con esa sonrisa tan nuestra.

- Hola Luffy

- Hola Ace… te he echado de menos…

- Yo también – entonces te acercas a mi y te sientas enfrente, mirándome a los ojos – no te imaginas cuanto.

En esos momentos los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente, la manera desesperada en que corrí para salvarte de Impel Down, la gran guerra y tú… primero en ese maldito pedestal atado sin poder hacer nada, intentando convencerme para que me fuera, y por supuesto no funcionó, nunca iba a dejarte allí solo y salir por piernas. Luego tu sonrisa al verte libre y poder pelear junto a mí, y luego… malherido y de rodillas enfrente de mi llorando y dándome las gracias por haber estado contigo. Luego exhalaste tu último suspiro entre mis brazos…. Y entonces yo, mi verdadero yo, murió contigo.

- ¿Que ocurre Luffy?

- ¿Eh? – sin darme cuenta mis ojos se han inundado en lágrimas que empiezan a caer por mis mejillas. Intentas cojerlas pero tu mano traspasa mi cara – Ace… si yo… si tan solo hubiera…sido un poco más fuerte….

- Shhh calla… no digas tonterias.

- Pero es por mi culpa que tu… tu…has…

- He dicho que calles, si yo estoy muerto fue porque quise, no fue tu culpa, decidí morir por protegerte y créeme, si tuviera otra oportunidad volvería a morir por ti – tu mano acaricia mi cara, pero yo solo noto un roce frío – Te amo Luffy.

- Y-Yo t-también te amo A-Ace…- por más que lo intento mis lágrimas no pueden dejar de salir – pero te he… p-perdido… y-ya no…no pued-do v-vivir sin ti…. Este d-dolor m-me está matando…

- No me has perdido, estoy aquí contigo ¿no? Y nunca me iré, además tienes que cumplir tu sueño, ser el rey de los piratas. Además el día que lo consigas estaré ahí para verte.

Intento tocarte pero no puedo, mis manos te atraviesan, y el dolor en mi pecho se hace más fuerte, mis lagrimas no me dejan verte bien y te veo borroso, entonces intento abrazarte sin resultado alguno, solo abrazo el aire y entonces el miedo se apodera de mi, temo que en algún momento te vayas con el aire y me dejes aquí solo.

Me quedo de rodillas y bajo los brazos, todo esfuerzo por estar contigo parece inútil y entonces no pudiendo aguantar más, lloro amargamente delante de ti. No quería, pensaba controlarme, pero no he podido, como siempre.

- Ace…. N-No te vayas….s-sigue con-nmigo p-para siempre… por-favor… A-Ace…Ace… Te a-amo…

- Luffy, no me voy a ir, voy a estar contigo para siempre, por eso estoy aquí… - y con una sonrisa dices – ni muerto voy a dejar a mi amado hermano pequeño solo, lo único que conseguiría es preocuparme por la persona que más me importa y no descansaría en paz.

- P-Porfavor….

- Luffy – tu voz suena seria, lo cual me obliga a levantar la vista y a mirarte – no te voy a dejar, jamás, me entiendes? Jamás. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

- Yo he tenido que dejarte ir…

- No, no lo has hecho, por eso estoy aquí.

Entonces te pones de rodillas como yo y me cojes la cara con las manos, me gusta que lo hagas porque las noto, aún después de que hayas muerto sigo notándote, y pienso hacerlo hasta el fin de mis días. Lentamente te acercas a mi cara y apoyas la frente sobre la mía y haciéndome estremecer, también la noto. Cierro los ojos para centrarme en la frescor de tus manos y tu frente, es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, da igual que no sean cálidas como antes…. Siguen siendo lo mejor.

Mis brazos se mueven solos y te abrazan, rodeándote a la perfección, justo donde estas y mis labios buscan los tuyos, da igual que los traspase, quiero buscarlos y, sorprendentemente los encuentro, saben igual que siempre, aunque ahora están fríos. Mi corazón vuelve a latir y lo noto otra vez en mi pecho, es verdad que estás aquí y que te quedarás conmigo, porque ahora yo puedo tocarte.

- Para siempre…

- Si, para siempre Luffy.

- Te amo Ace….

- Y yo…

Entonces, bajo la luz de la luna y la mirada de las estrellas vuelvo a besarte, sabiendo que vamos a estar juntos para siempre.


End file.
